Nekura Tenshi
by Sanjuso
Summary: Its about the Kenshin group with the additonal person- Nekura Tenshi. But is Nekura Tenshi good or bad? Author: Miaki
1. Default Chapter

Nekura Tenshi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin was doing the laundry, as usual. Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing.  
  
And Sano was being a lazy and doing absolutely nothing. Only complaining to himself about something we'll probably never know about. Anyway, in a not so far distance there was a carriage coming to the Kamiya Dojo. In the carriage was the chief of police.  
  
At the dojo, Kenshin (as we know has incredible senses) looked up and stopped doing the laundry. He stood up just as the bell was ringing. The chief let himself in.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Himura-san. Forgive me intruding," the chief said.  
  
"Konnichiwa, you are not intruding," replied Kenshin. "What brings you here today?"  
  
By that time Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko were standing next to Kenshin.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you. Would you be willing to protect Onishigawa-san?"  
  
"Who is he?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"He's one of the government's important people." (I couldn't think of a good important job.)  
  
"So who's after this guy?" asked Sano.  
  
"Nekura Tenshi."  
  
"Nekura Tenshi?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Nekura Tenshi was the only samurai to fight on both sides.  
  
Before the Meiji era began."  
  
"I know him. I fought him once in Kyoto. An excellent fighter." said Kenshin.  
  
"Yes and he will be here tonight."  
  
"No problem. Me and Kenshin can take him," Sano said putting his arm around Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"There's another problem."  
  
"What other problem?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"The ambassador of India is coming that very night. To the same place." He got on his hands and knees. "Please help us."  
  
"If it means that much, then we will help you."  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear us the first time? We said we'd help already. Sheesh!" stated Sano.  
  
Sanosuke-san. Well, I'll be on my way, now."  
  
"Sayonara" everyone said.  
  
*That night*  
  
"Kenshin. Sano. I want you both to be careful," said Kaoru.  
  
"You don't have to worry 'bout us, Jo-chan (it's what Sano calls Kaoru in the Japanese version.)," said Sano.  
  
"Well, if you guys are going, then I'm going, too," Yahiko said.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous," Kenshin said in a serious voice.  
  
(Note: I don't watch the dubbed version. It is eeeeevil.)  
  
"But, why not?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Nekura Tenshi is not the person for inexperience fighters to mess with."  
  
"Didn't you say that you fought him once?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes I did. I had a bit of a hard time with him actually. He he."  
  
"So this guy is pretty tough," Sano said.  
  
"Aa." Kenshin said. (trans. - Yes)  
  
"OK. Ikimashou!" (Trans. - Let's go!)  
  
And they were off to the mansion. They went into the mansion. (Pretty simple. What do you expect? I'm a simple person.) Kenshin and Sano were greeted by one of the samurai who lead them to a room. They then were acquainted with Onishigawa-san. "Thank you for coming,' he said to all the samurai. "As you know I asked for more help. Not that I don't believe you're great swordsmen, but I wanted to be on the safe side."  
  
"Why is Nekura Tenshi after you?" asked a curious Kenshin.  
  
"I honestly don't know. My money? I just simply don't know. I got a ransom letter that said, 'You will die tonight!' I got scared. I didn't know what do? I mean what was I supposed to do," with an evil eye he said.  
  
Kenshin got a bit suspicious, but his attention was soon drawn to the sound of a carriage. A total of four people got out. Two were guards with red hats and white Indian clothing. They looked male to Kenshin and many other people. The other two were a man and women. The woman was wearing a magenta traditional Indian outfit. The man was wearing a general's uniform. Then one of the guards came next to the ambassador. (The guards were behind them.) And asked, "Sir, should we really be doing this now?"  
  
"But of course," replied the ambassador. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"There are samurai all around us." In a whisper, "What if they suspect us? We are coming in the middle of the night."  
  
"We have to continue. We can't turn back now," the woman said to the guard.  
  
"Forgive me, sir. Madam," he bowed and allowed the ambassador and his wife to go ahead, until he was next to the other guard. They went into the mansion. They were lead to the top floor by a Japanese guard. When they reached the room, one of the guards stayed outside the doors, while the others went in the room where Kenshin, Sano, and Onishigawa.  
  
"Thank you for coming, ambassador, greeted Onishigawa.  
  
"And I am honored to be here. My wife, Kutokhi," the ambassador introduced. The woman bowed. "But we need to get down to business right away."  
  
At that time the guard was flashing a mirror to the outside. Nobody inside notice this.  
  
"What kind of business? Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Onishigawa asked.  
  
"No. But this is about your...." the ambassador shows an evil eye. "Death!"  
  
Everyone in the room was stunned. They couldn't believe that ambassador wanted o kill Onishigawa. They were staring.  
  
Onishigawa was stuttering, "W-wha-a-at-t d-do y-you  
  
me-ean my death?"  
  
"That is exactly what I mean," with a serious and psychotic voice. He and the woman took off their clothing to reveal another set of clothing. Ninja type clothing.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!" the scared Onishigawa, though he really wasn't scared.  
  
"What happened to the real ambassador?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"There was never an ambassador to begin with," informed the people from the guard. "People can be so gullible. He he."  
  
He then took off his clothes to reveal more ninja clothing. The outfit was all black with a black scarf around his mouth and neck.  
  
"Nekura Tenshi!" exclaimed someone in the room.  
  
He took out his sword and the other people in the room did the same. Nekura Tenshi pointed his sword at Onishigawa, "Fight me you coward."  
  
Onishigawa just sat there. Staring in a bit of a fear, "But I can't fight."  
  
"LIAR!" yelled Nekura.  
  
The other male ninja whistles. Suddenly, there is a head upside down, above the window. She swung herself into the room. She is wearing traditional Indian clothing. (Like the one Suu was wearing in Love Hina.) She jumped on a chair and started dancing in a hypnotic style. Some of the guys were mesmerized. The two ninjas started to fight the ones who weren't caught in the hypnotic spell. There were swords flying everywhere, and drops of blood here and there. It was chaos, people slashing here and people blocking there. As well as punches and kicks. Sano was enjoying himself, and Kenshin was standing there, staring at Nekura, waiting for him to make his move. Nekura bolted towards Onishigawa with his sword to the side, like he wanted to cut him in half. But Kenshin blocked his attack. Then he started attacking Kenshin and he was blocking all of Nekura's attacks. (Nekura was going slower than he usually did. For what reasons, I don't know, yet.) Soon both fighters were at opposite ends of where they originally were. They faced each other. Nekura had those evil like eyes (Not the ones like Saito and Megumi) Out of nowhere, Sano came up from behind Nekura and grabbed him in the chest area. Nekura froze. Sano was confused. He was feeling around Nekura's chest and realized that he had, "Breasts?!"  
  
Sano lets go of Nekura. She turns around. Everyone is silent. "You mean that you're a....girl!" cried Sano.  
  
"Who'd think that a woman would try and kill people," someone said.  
  
"Well, women are tricky that way," another added.  
  
At that time Nekura was getting extremely mad. She was clenching her fists. She put her sword in her scabbard and very loudly yelled, "PERVERT!!!"  
  
Nekura went after Sano and started punching and kicking him. Sano didn't have enough time to defend himself. She was fast. Her final blow, she punched Sano in the gut, hard enough to send him to the wall. She was soon calming down. She sighed, "Much better."  
  
The people were amazed. "Nekura-dono, why are you after Onishigawa- dono?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Don't answer," said the female ninja.  
  
She said to her, "I think I should." To Kenshin, "He's a liar and that's all I will say."  
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Shut up! You know nothing," she replied.  
  
She took her sword and started running towards Onishigawa, but Kenshin managed to block her attack. Soon, everyone started to fight again. Then, surprisingly, Onishigawa did something no one would expect. He got out a dagger from under his chair. He throws the dagger towards one of the ninjas. It hits the male ninja in the middle of his upper chest area. He manages to miss an attack by one of the samurai. He stumbles to the wall. He is much pain. (Duh! Who wouldn't be?) "RAFIEL!" screamed the Indian dancer. She got off the chair and ran towards her wounded friend. Then the girl ninja tries to defend Rafiel and the Indian dancer. Nekura stopped fighting and went to Rafiel's side. She looked at the wound and took out the dagger,  
  
Blood was rushing out like a river. The Indian dancer put her blanket on his wounded and applied as much pressure as possible. Nekura turned around towards Onishigawa and yelled, "Bakemono!" (Trans. - monster) She tried to go after Onishigawa, but was stopped by the girl ninja, "Don't let anger control you. Now is not the time."  
  
"You're right," Nekura said.  
  
She got out a whistle of some sort and blew very loudly and she did it twice. Outside people were running away from the building. Nekura picked up Rafiel and went to the window. "When we meet again, you will die," Nekura said to Onishigawa.  
  
The ninja, the Indian dancer, and Nekura jumped out the window. They landed and ran to the gate with their wounded friend.  
  
Back in the room, Kenshin was staring at Onishigawa, wondering why he threw the dagger.  
  
"Jeez, that girl throws a good punch. That really hurt. I don't think any woman could punch me that hard, except for  
  
Jo-chan. But that was definitely an interesting experience," Sano said.  
  
Kenshin was just staring Onishigawa while he was talking to one of the samurai. Kenshin was a bit confused and just wondering, too.  
  
*At the dojo, the next morning*  
  
"Really! Nekura Tenshi is a...a girl?!" exclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"You got that right," Sano said.  
  
"She could be my idol. I could be like her, except for the killing part," Kaoru said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah a real klutz," Sano said sarcastically.  
  
"And don't forget the ugly part," added Yahiko.  
  
They both started laughing hysterically. Kaoru got angry and kicked Sano and Yahiko. They went flying in the air.  
  
They both screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"That'll teach ya. Bwah hahahahahahahha...," laughed Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin just sighed. In the yard Kenshin was standing and looking at the sky and thought, I wonder what will happen next.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Nekura Tenshi Chapter 2  
  
It was sparkling sunny day in the dojo. Everyone was doing something. Kenshin was playing with the children, Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing, and Sano was at the local beef stew restaurant, gambling his heart out again. Of course, since he is a really a lousy gamble he lost all his money that he betted on. The gamble was over for Sano. He slipped out of the booth and headed for the door. Just then the waitress the Sane knows (I can't remember her name) stopped him in his path. "You're not going anywhere until you pay me some of the money on your tab!" she yelled at him. "Demo, I lost the game. Can you please put on my tab?" he asked as he was slapping his hands together for apology. "Iie! I want you to pay now or...or get a job." "I was afraid you were going to say that." A person in the restaurant noticed the two bickering and glared at them. "Can you just please put on my tab and I'll pay some other time. Okay?" "Maybe." In the middle of their arguing a bag full of money comes between the two. "Hai," a voice comes. They, obviously, stopped fighting and looked at the person he handed the money to the waitress. "What's this for?" asked the waitress. "I heard you two arguing about the money problem with this guy. We had some extra money...," as she looks at her friends who were behind. "...and we decided that we should help out this guy, by paying for some of the tab." "We? It was your idea," a man who was behind her said. "But why are you being kind to me? I don't even know you," Sano asked. "Dunno. I guess I just felt like helping someone. That's all," the woman answered and then she turned towards the waitress. "Our money for the food is in there as well. Jamattane." Sano and the waitress just blinked and looked at each other. "Well, she's kind," the waitress said. All Sano could was nod his head, but looked as though he was suspicious of the mysterious woman.  
  
Later That Afternoon  
  
"Arigatou minna, for coming with me," Kaoru thanked Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sane. "Yeah, like we had a choice," Yahiko muttered. "What was that!?" as she turned around to look at who ever said that and then glared at Yahiko. The young man gulped and continued walking through the streets. Suddenly a scream came roaring somewhere done the street. The gang ran towards the scream that happened to be a scream for help. At the same time another group came walking to the scene. At the scene a group of some very drunk guys were threatening to kill the people who were in this one food shops. "Somebody HELP ME!!" somebody screamed inside. "Shut your mouth woman," one of the drunken men said. (Mind you that they do have knives). The woman did as she was told. The other group that was walking to the scene came into view of the Kenshin and the gang. "Shall I get some carrots?" a dark skinned woman asked her group. "Na, I'll get it," a man in Chinese clothing said. He started to walk in, but a girl from earlier in the beef stew restaurant stopped him. "No way, Li En! You guys get all the fun. Let us women do it." "Alright. Whatever you say." Then a girl with light blue hair and cloak walked in the shop. The people tried to stop her, but she did listen. Inside the shop, people from outside heard things break, but then one of the drunken men comes flying out, hitting the ground. Then the other four come flying out. Finally the girl that went in came out. "Got the carrots and they're all yours," she informed the girl with a ponytail (who was at the beef stew restaurant). "Arigatou, Ramah-chan," the girl with the ponytail thanked. "Now to punish these men for there crimes of being drunk and threaten innocent people, all...at the same time." She smiled an evil one. "Listen lady, all we wanted was some food...and these...people wouldn't gives us any," one of the drunken men said. "Yeah...and so we had to...start punishin' 'em," another added. "Is that so? Well I'm going to have to punish you, cus you see I hate people who try to push around innocent people. It's intolerant..." she preached. "...and so, I will punish you." "Ha ha ha! Yeah, like a woman can really hurt us. He he!" The first man spoke. "Oh really?" "You shouldn't have had said that. Now you're gonna get it. Hee hee," the girl in the cloak said behind them as they were standing up. "Just try and hit me you idiots," the girl taunted. "Or are you girly men who won't hit a girl." "Ouch, that's got to hurt." "Or are you afraid that your mother's will hunt you down cus you hit girl. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "Why you bitch!" screamed a drunken man. He came running after the girl with punch. But the girl dodged it, quite easily. Just as the man was turning around, the girl swings her fist into his face, making him go flying through the air hitting a stand full fruit rendering him unconscious. "Who are these people?" asked Sano who was amazed by all this. Then three other men came after her. She blocked one punch, but jumped into the air to avoid a kick and a knife swing. As she was coming down she landed on one man, forcing him to the ground. The man with the knife came running after swinging the knife back and forth. She was dodging every swing with little effort. She jumped into the air and landed on the ground behind the man with the knife and did a chop on his neck with her hand. He was now past out. The girl went running after the third man and punched him in the stomach and she kicked the man that was behind her. Both were then rendered unconscious. The fight was over. But then a person next to Kenshin tried to go after her, but was stopped by him. "I would be wise not go if I were you." The man listened to Kenshin and stayed back. Kenshin stared at the group of people from different cultures. "Ha ha! That'll show you. Ha ha ha!" the enthusiastic said as she was triumphing with her friends. Some of them were shaking their head. The people around them went off to do their own thing and the group walked off as well. As did Kenshin and the group, but they went back home after their shopping was done.  
  
That Night  
  
"I can't they day we've had," Kaoru said. "Yeah, but that sure was an interesting fight today. I wonder who those people were." Yahiko wondered. "Those people did look familiar. Especially that woman who was fighting," Sano said. "I think those people were from two nights ago when we were protecting Onishigawa-dono," Kenshin thought. "You mean Nekura Tenshi?" Sano asked. "Hai." Suddenly, all of them began hearing noises outside. They went out to check it out. They heard shrieks and sounds of metal clashing together. Kenshin and Sano looked around to find out where the noises were coming from. Suddenly, a shadowed figure is jumping the wall of the Kamiya residence, only to be knocked to the ground, hard. As soon as the dust cleared, Kenshin and the group could see it was the girl from this afternoon, covered in cuts. Kaoru went to go help the fallen girl, but two other figures jumped the wall and went to her aid. "Are you alright, Tenshi?" "Unh...yeah, I think so. Nothing that I can't handle." "Try not to push your self to hard," a girl in African clothing advised. "I'll try. But I can't promise, though." Then a dark shadowed figure was standing on the top of the wall. "Let us help you, Tenshi," Ramah asked. "No, he's mine. Go help the others." The two girls nodded and jumped the wall, leaving Tenshi behind. Kenshin looked at the shadowy figure just as the moon was shining on him. The person on the wall was a familiar person who Kenshin had met before. Kenshin cried in shock, "Onishigawa-dono!!" The man just smiled evilly while standing on the wall.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yatta! I'm done with the 2nd chapter. Now for the meanings for some of the Japanese words. Yatta: Alright/yeah. Demo: but. Hai: yes/here. Jamattane: see you later. Arigatou: thank you. Minna: everyone. I'm changing the name back to Dark Angel. I will not give a reason, now. This chapter is shorter than the first. I didn't feel like write a 7 page chapter. Too much and I needed to get some fanfic done, sort of.  
  
Review Problem: Just to let everyone know, I am an AMERICAN. Born and raised. I'm not even Japanese. I'm half Dutch. I can't help it if I have bad writing skills. I'm learning. So leave my bad grammar out of this. Well, ja for now. ^_^ 


End file.
